


weaver of spells, at thy portal

by merripestin



Series: Give Me, Oh Queen [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow drifts awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weaver of spells, at thy portal

Willow drifts awake; bleary, warm, just aware she's being watched.  But not in the usual scary Sunnydale way.  So she doesn't scramble out of bed, doesn't even grab the sheet to cover her chest.  She just looks.

Tara's mostly silhouette in the doorway from the master bath.  Window light gives her volume, sepia shading around the edges of thigh, belly, breasts.  She looks like the softest thing on earth.

"Doing it again."  Smile in Tara's voice.

Willow looks at her palms.  Yup.  Light.  Faint as a day-old glowstick

Tara comes back to bed, and Willow shines, shines, lights her up.

 


End file.
